1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a lawn cutting apparatus. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a mechanism for positioning a cutter assembly for a riding lawn mower.
2. Discussion
Operators of lawn cutting equipment often have a need to adjust the position of the cutter assembly relative to the ground over which the lawn mower is driven. The cutter assembly is typically retracted when the mower is driven from one cutting area to another to avoid hitting obstacles such as curbs and stones.
Many riding lawn mowers are equipped with mechanisms for positioning the cutter assembly to a desired cutting height. Most of these mechanisms consist of linkage interconnecting the cutter assembly and a lever which is directly controlled by the operator""s hand or foot to engage a series of holes which correspond to specific cutting heights. Although the effort required to lift the cutter assembly is reduced by using leverage, these mechanisms require strength and coordination.
Other cutter assembly lift mechanisms exist that are actuated by an electric motor or a hydraulic cylinder. However, many of these devices have certain undesirable features. Firstly, the operator of the lawn cutting equipment is unable to easily position the cutter assembly at a desired height because the device lacks a positive height setting device. While some of the aforementioned mechanisms include a fine adjustment capability that is facilitated by using a slow actuation means, use of this design sacrifices productivity by making the operator wait. Secondly, many riding mowers are controlled by a steering mechanism that requires the use of both of the operator""s hands. Accordingly, operation of the aforementioned lift mechanisms requires the operator to stop the mower in order to take one hand off of the steering mechanism and adjust the cutting height.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved positioning mechanism and control for a riding lawn mower.
It is another object of the present invention to optimize the speed and accuracy of positioning the cutter assembly in the desired position.
It is yet another object of the present invention to allow the operator to raise and lower the cutter assembly without sacrificing control of the mower.
According to the present invention, a cutter assembly positioning mechanism for a riding lawn mower having a frame includes an actuator adapted to be coupled to the frame, a cutter assembly adapted to be movable relative to the frame for adjusting a cutting height and a first flexible member interconnecting the actuator and the cutter assembly. The actuator is operable to extend and retract thereby raising and lowering the cutter assembly.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.